


Control yourself (or maybe not)

by Akitokitoa_chan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Romance, Soft Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitokitoa_chan/pseuds/Akitokitoa_chan
Summary: Mingyu has never had the problem of sitting through a sex scene on the TV with his parents. He never felt awkward or weird. His parents were chill.But why does he feel so with Wonwoo? He's the love of his life and his boyfriend!Oh right! It's probably because they haven't had sex yet.or a 3+1 meanie au where 3 times they try to have sex and one time they do.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 399





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first meanie fic <3  
> I hope y'all like this! I'm gonna start a [twt au](https://twitter.com/jkkittae/status/1289240730842497025?s=19) on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jkkittae?s=09) too!
> 
> I mostly write [taekook aus](https://twitter.com/jkkittae/status/1292425426095095808?s=19) so you can check them out here:)

Mingyu isn't a virgin. He's not.

He's had sex with a few people before he met Wonwoo, who's possibly the love of his life. 

Or that's what he feels like 1 year into their relationship. He's in love with Wonwoo. The older boy makes him feel things no one ever has. Mingyu is the happiest around him because Wonwoo's presence is strangely calming. It puts him at ease and he never wants to let go of this peace. 

But there's one problem.

They haven't moved past second base. 

He's what Minghao calls a 'Wonwoo-virgin'

(It sounds stupid but makes so much sense)

When they had first gotten together, Wonwoo wished to take things slow. Unlike Mingyu, Wonwoo hadn't dated many people. And Mingyu didn't want to anything the elder didn't want. He wanted to cherish him. But it's been more than a year since Mingyu had any sort of sexual release. 

Of course he jerked off thinking about Wonwoo's lithe body writhing under him, eyes moist with lust. But they never went beyond making out with each other. Mingyu's body craved Wonwoo. But he didn't want to force Wonwoo. But it really was keeping him on the edge. 

He'd burn off his frustration by hitting the gym or spending time at the practice room with the performance team. It kept his body in shape and helped him perfect choreography while keeping his mind off of Wonwoo. 

And boy was Wonwoo a tease. It made things so hard for Mingyu. Literally! 

He would often walk around the room in short and tanktops or waltz out the washroom in nothing but a towel hanging around his waist.

This was normal for them but after they'd begun dating, Wonwoo had stopped doing that. Mingyu figured he felt conscious of his body. But Mingyu wanted nothing more than to reassure the boy and worship his body. Only if Wonwoo would let him though. 

But Mingyu could sense that this was Wonwoo's way of telling Mingyu that he was willing to take things to the next level. But it could very well be Mingyu's delusional thinking. But he's glad that Wonwoo no longer feels uncomfortable around him. That he trusts him. That he knows Mingyu wouldn't judge him. 

Anyway, Mingyu began sensing a shift in the air between them. Their hands lingered more than they should on each other's bodies, kisses more passionate than ever and Wonwoo somehow looked so _needy_. It was _so_ hard for Mingyu to hold back when Wonwoo was being so pliant. But he did. He would peel himself off of Wonwoo unwillingly, knowing the other boy wasn't on the same page as him. 

But right now, considering all the tension that had settled between them, Mingyu really didn't want to be with Wonwoo while the people on the screen made not-so-PG-13 love. 

Wonwoo was sitting in between his legs as he held the iPad in his hands, leaning back on Mingyu's sturdy chest. Mingyu had his arms wrapped around him as he watched the movie from over his neck. But the sudden nudity and obscenity took him by surprise. 

He suddenly felt conscious, his throat dried. His senses heightened. Wonwoo's scent penetrated his nose and _what was that? strawberries?_

Wonwoo smelled intoxicatingly of strawberries, his body warm in Mingyu's arms. 

Mingyu gulped. 

Wonwoo didn't seem to feel anything, as usual. But Mingyu had begun squirming in his seat, as usual. He wondered if Wonwoo noticed Mingyu's semi hard on pressing into his back but concluded that he was too engrossed in the movie to do so. Or maybe he did and just pretended not to notice. 

Either way, he wasn't going to question Mingyu. And that's all he wanted. 

So he tried thinking about things that would subdue his hard on. Like dogs, cookies or boring books. But books reminded him Wonwoo and his beanie, his glasses and his whole aesthetic being and his hard on just raged on.

He groaned in the back of his throat when Wonwoo shifted, grazing his back against his cock. Unfortunately, it caught the elder's attention immediately and he turned around. 

"What's wrong?" His velvety voice asked, filled with concern. 

Mingyu shook his head. 

"Nothing," he lied.

Wonwoo frowned, and turned his body as his hand came to cup Mingyu's cheek. 

"You feel hot. Are you running a fever?" He narrowed his eyes and Mingyu smiled. 

"No I'm not Hyung. Don't worry. My body is naturally warm, you know that" Mingyu reassured, smiling. 

Wonwoo huffed. 

"Are you sure?" He asked once again.

 _Ah this Hyung. He worries so much_.

Mingyu leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

"You worry too much Hyung" Mingyu spoke after parting, looking into Wonwoo's half lidded eyes. 

"I know. That's because I really care for you" He replied with a kiss. Mingyu smiled against his lips, enjoying the affection. 

People often mistook Wonwoo Hyung for a cold and distant person. But it was only him (and the other members) who knew how wonderfully warm and kind he was. Like Woozi Hyung, he liked to maintain boundaries but he never failed to shower Mingyu with all the affection he needed. Wonwoo knows Mingyu loves touching and being touched. That's why Mingyu would abandon his bed and crawl into Wonwoo's at night, cuddling him. 

But the kiss lost it's innocence and turned into something more sensuous. Mingyu couldn't restrain himself from deepening the kiss. But it was just a kiss. It wouldn't do any harm, right? 

Wrong. 

Wonwoo sighed into the kiss as Mingyu's tongue entered his mouth. Wonwoo's fingers card through Mingyu's hair as he tilted his neck further to properly kiss Mingyu. Their tongues battled for dominance but Wonwoo gave in and moaned into Mingyu's mouth.

Mingyu's hands slithered around Wonwoo's waist, finally turning him around and placing him on his lap. He swallowed the sounds his lover made as his hands slithered up and down his sides, wanting to get under the shirt and touch the soft skin. 

Wonwoo, not settled on Mingyu's sturdy thighs, leaned closer, his fingers clutching on Mingyu's hair everytime he bit his lips or sucked on his tongue. It made Mingyu moan too. Wonwoo knew Mingyu's scalp was sensitive. He loved when Wonwoo's fingers brushed against the back of his ear. 

Mingyu's grip on Wonwoo's petite waist tightened, his fingers burying into the fabric of his shirt.His fingers finally slid past his shirt and onto his warm skin and Wonwoo yelped, eyebrows frowning as Mingyu ran his hands across the expanse of his torso. 

They broke apart and Mingyu attached his lips to the other's neck, nibbling on ghe delicious skin. He was careful not to mark the boy, he didn't want to raise suspicion. Carats had a sharp eye when it came to such things. 

"You're so hot Hyung" Mingyu licked his ear and travelled down to his jaw. Wonwoo whined, sending blood rushing down to his now fully hard member. 

Wonwoo was hovering over Mingyu but the boy needed some friction. So he finally lost control. 

He flipped them and pinned Wonwoo onto the bed. He hovered over him, admiring how red Wonwoo's lips looked. He took pride in knowing that it was only him who could see Wonwoo like this. 

Wonwoo watched him with fazed eyes and a confused expression, like he didn't know what had just happened. Mingyu cooed and leaned down, resuming their kiss. Wonwoo wrapped his arms around his neck, welcoming. 

Mingyu brought his hips down and finally gained some friction when his cock brushed against Wonwoo's hard on. The elder yelped and Mingyu snapped out of his daze. He pulled away and raised his hips, surprised at his own actions. 

His chest heaved as he watched Wonwoo beneath him. His lips swollen, his hair mused and his eyes blown. He tried not to look at the bulge forming in Wonwoo's pants but to no avail. 

He panted, waiting for Wonwoo to walk away or something. But he didn't. He stayed, looking at Mingyu with _want._

Their eyes locked in a silent understanding.

Mingyu's mind short circuited and he pounced onto his lover. 

"Fuck" He groaned as he cant his hips down onto Wonwoo's. The elder responded with squirms and moans and Mingyu continued his sweet torment. 

At one point, he bucked his hips upto to meet Mingyu's and the boy bit his lip roughly, arousal surging through his body. He thrust his hips down as Wonwoo whimpered. His hands clutching the fabric of Mingyu's shirt. 

"Mingyu" he breathed when Mingyu pulled back to place kisses on his collarbone. 

"Fuck" Wonwoo groaned, his head falling back into the pillow, giving Mingyu more access. 

Mingyu's hand finally dared to for the boy's chest when a loud knock on their door made them jump away from each other.

"Wonwoo Hyung! Are you in there?" Seungkwan's voice spoke up from outside the door. 

Mingyu turned to Wonwoo who looked like he was in no shape to let anyone see him. His ears had turned pink too. So cute. 

"Yeah I'm here. Come in" he replied, covering them both up with a blanket to hide their obvious hard-ons. 

Seungkwan walked in and gasped. 

"Did I interrupt something?" He smirked and Wonwoo rolled his eyes. 

  
"No. What is it?" 

"Oh Coups Hyung wants you to come to the studio. We called you a million times but you didn't pick up," Seungkwan rolled his eyes and Wonwoo grabbed his phone from the night stand. 

_6 missed calls_

His eyes widened. 

"Sorry we were uh...watching a movie and..." He trailed off and Mingyu snickered. 

"I'll be right there" Wonwoo finally said. Seungkwan nodded and left the room. 

Wonwoo got off the bed rather awkwardly and adjusted his crumpled clothes. He noticed Mingyu's stare on him and glanced at him shyly. 

Mingyu chuckled. 

"You'll be late Hyung" he said and Wonwoo nodded. 

"Bye Gyu" 

"Bye~" And the door closed. 

Mingyu's shoulders finally slumped and he fell back onto the bed. 

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" 

_Why did we get interrupted??_

Wonwoo had finally allowed him to move ahead but they had to stop. SO FRUSTRATING! 

Mingyu buried his face in the pillow. The memories from a few minutes ago flooded his mind. He smiled. 

_Jeon Wonwoo. You're gonna be the death of me_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters to go! 
> 
> Follow me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/jkkittae?s=09) because I'll be starting [this au](https://twitter.com/jkkittae/status/1289240730842497025?s=19) there. 
> 
> Or you can leave a message on my [curiouscat :)](https://curiouscat.me/Kittaek?t=1582220781)
> 
> I mostly write [taekook aus](https://twitter.com/jkkittae/status/1292425426095095808?s=19) so you can check them out here:)

Wonwoo is a virgin. At the age of 24, yes. 

He's not as experienced as his boyfriend. He's dated a couple of guys before. But never had sex. 

Sometimes the idea of it scared him and sometimes he simply didn't trust his partners. But usually, he just wasnt into it. He liked spending time with them and never thought much about having sex with them. 

With Mingyu, things were different. They connected on a deeper level. Mingyu felt like _home_.

The boy had always showered him with affection and comfort. In Mingyu's arms, Wonwoo felt safe and secure. Not physically but emotionally. He trusted Mingyu more than anyone in this world. 

He knew he wanted to be with Mingyu forever if possible. He knew he was in love with Mingyu. 

When Wonwoo had conveyed to Mingyu that he wanted to take things slow, Mingyu hadn't objected at all. 

It had been close to an year now and Mingyu was as patient as ever, never crossing that line. Wonwoo knew Mingyu cherished him. 

But lately, Wonwoo's body refused to listen to him. His body would heat up and his heart would best out of his chest everytime Mingyu's hands and lips were on him. His body craved more than just heated kisses. And it was eating away at Wonwoo's mind. He was becoming needy. 

He knew Mingyu was controlling himself, peeling himself off of Wonwoo before things could escalate. But it was annoying Wonwoo now. He needed a release. Mingyu's touch was doing things to him but Mingyu himself was holding back. And Wonwoo was too shy to say anything to him. 

What could he say? 

"I'm horny now fuck me?" 

It sounds easy but it's not. Wonwoo didn't have the guts. 

So he settled for dropping hints. Touching Mingyu more than usual, showing him more skin and whatnot. But it didn't seem to work! Mingyu was as patient as a lamb! Or he was just dense. Wonwoo needed to up his game. He really wanted Mingyu to fuck him. 

So when he finally felt things escalate, he didn't stop Mingyu. And it seemed like Mingyu had understood. 

He probably would've had sex with him if it wasn't for Boo Seungkwan interrupting them.

_I'll interrupt his time with Vernon later_

That night, after he came back to their room, Mingyu had already fallen asleep. And it gave Wonwoo some time to think. 

Sure he wanted to have sex with Mingyu. But he knew nothing about it! Mingyu was trustworthy but he knew that there were somethings he needed to know too. And he was clueless about what he even wanted to know. 

And that's why he found himself knocking on Jeonghan's door the next afternoon. He hadn't talked to Mingyu about what had happened that night. It did make things a little weird but nothing felt awkward with Mingyu. But Wonwoo figured he could talk to someone as soon as possible.

He considered talking to Minghao or Seungkwan but he knew they'd definitely tease him about it. Jeonghan Hyung would tease him too but atleast he would get teased by someone older. 

"Come in" he heard and opened the door to find Jeonghan Hyung lying on the bed, phone in his hands. He peeled his eyes away from the screen and let out a delighted gasp upon noticing Wonwoo.

"Wonu~ What brings you here?" He smiled and patted the seat next to him. Wonwoo made sure to lock the door behind him and hesitantly took a seat beside his Hyung. 

"Uh where's Coups Hyung?" he asked, his hands fidgeting. Jeonghan seemed to have noticed his nervousness and glanced at his hands and looked up at Wonwoo. 

"He's out with Chan and Vernon. Groceries," said Jeonghan as he sighed and out down his phone. 

"Ah is that so," Wonwoo shifted his gaze around the room. 

"Wonwoo, is there something wrong? You can talk to me," Jeonghan reassured and Wonwoo exhaled. He took a deep breath and began.

"You and...Coups Hyung are dating right?" 

Jeonghan giggled. "I think we established that fact 3 years ago," 

"Right. Um ....you've...you..." Wonwoo stuttered.

Jeonghan didn't say anything and only looked at him. 

He shook his head. 

"You and Coups Hyung have had sex right?" He blurted and Jeonghan gasped. For a moment he didn't say anything but burst out laughing.

"Wonwoo came to me for sex talk!" He bellowed and Wonwoo sighed. 

"I'll just go to Myungho," he stood up but Jeonghan grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed. 

"I'm sorry! I just didn't expect that from you!" Wonwoo looked at him with an indifferent expression and waited for Jeonghan's laughter to die down. 

"Anyway, the answer to your question, yes. We have had sex," he said and Wonwoo nodded. 

"Okay. Well uh...okay I don't mean to offend you by uh...assuming but--"

"Cheol and I switch if that's what you're asking" 

Wonwoo gaped at him.

_Jeonghan Hyung picks up on things easily_

"Right! That's great. And uh well I came to you to uh...ask you about the things..I should do...wait..yeah...no--" Wonwoo gasped when he felt Jeonghan's hand on his. 

"Wonwoo you can trust me. Sure I might tease you a lot but you can rely on me," he reassured and Wonwoo finally felt alright. 

"Jeonghannie Hyung...I've never uh...had sex. Not even with Mingyu. I wanted to take things slow but I think I'm ready now. But the thing is...I...don't know what to expect. So I was hoping you'd help me," Wonwoo enunciated in a go. 

Jeonghan didn't respond for a while, trying to process the information. And then he spoke up.

"First of all, Kudos to Mingyu for holding back for almost an entire year," Wonwoo rolled his eyes, "second, it's good that you opened up to me" Wonwoo nodded. 

"So let's see. Do you have any specific concerns?" 

"Yeah uh...I'm going to be on the.../receiving/ side. So how do I prepare for it? Is there anything I should uh look out for?" Wonwoo didn't know if the words coming out of his mouth were making sense but Jeonghan seemed to have understood. 

"Ah! You should know that it will hurt the first time but it gets /way/ better once you do it right. If you use lots of lube though, you can decrease the chances of getting hurt or accidentally tearing something" Wonwoo flinched.

"Hey, don't worry. Mingyu has some experience and will not hurt you. You need to trust him first, okay?" he asked and Wonwoo nodded. 

"I trust him. More than anyone," Wonwoo smiled to himself, thinking about all those times Mingyu held back for the sake of Wonwoo. 

"That's great! Moving on, yeah so keep lube and condoms ready. And be sure to have Mingyu prep you well" he said.

Wonwoo blinked. "Prep?" 

"Oh prepping means putting the fingers in and stretching you out--"

"Ok ok I got it!" Wonwoo's ears turned red and Jeonghan cooed. 

"If you're still scared, you can try prepping yourself. If you do it on a regular basis, you'll get used to the feeling and loosen up. It'll be easier when you both actually do the deed" Jeonghan explained. 

Wonwoo sighed, making a mental note. 

"I think I'll try... prepping myself first," he said and Jeonghan nodded. 

"Alright, just be careful okay? And do you have lube?"

He shook his head. 

"Don't worry. I'll ask Cheol to pick some up from the store,"

"But--"

"No don't worry! I won't tell him and he won't question it either. Just come and pick it up from me when I call you, okay?" 

Wonwoo nodded, almost childlike and it made Jeonghan coo.

Now, Wonwoo atleast knew where to begin. 

\--

Turns out having your fingers in yourself isn't as pleasurable as people describe it to be. For Wonwoo, it just felt weird and uncomfortable. 

But he had to loosen himself up so he went on with it anyway. He moved his fingers around carefully, hoping he doesn't tear anything or hurt himself. 

There were times where it did feel good. Enough to make Wonwoo gasp. But nothing more. 

He would end up jerking one off anyway. Thinking about Mingyu, his unbelievably attractive body pressed against his, his hot breath on Wonwoo's neck. The thought itself was enough to make him whimper. It only made him want to become one with Mingyu as fast as possible. He wanted to connect with Mingyu _so_ bad. 

Within a few days, Wonwoo felt the difference. His hole was much softer now, it was easier to insert his fingers in too. 

Wonwoo felt confident about moving things forward now. 

But when he found himself alone in the dorm with Mingyu, his throat dried up. 

He had been spending time with Mingyu as usual but there was someone always around. And judging by the wink that Jeonghan threw at him, Wonwoo understood it was him giving Mingyu and him some privacy. 

So when Mingyu came to sit by his side on the cough, fresh out of a bath, and asked him where the other members were, Wonwoo told him they had gone to the Barbecue place Hoshi had wanted to go to. 

"Oh that's today? I thought it was tomorrow. Either way, I'm not in the mood for BBQ" Mingyu nodded, resting his head on Wonwoo's shoulder. 

Wonwoo's breath hitched and his body tensed when Mingyu's fingers wrapped around his. 

He was on the edge, probably because he had been prepping himself in the bathroom a while ago. 

Or it was just the anticipation building up in him. 

"Wonwoo Hyung, are you okay?" Mingyu's deep voice spoke from somewhere near his shoulder. Wonwoo stiffened. Mingyu's hot breath hit his neck and shivers ran down his spine. 

"Mhm" He nodded, trying hard to concentrate on the screen in front of him. But the hand creeping up his thigh wasn't helping! 

"Mingyu--" he inhaled sharply when the hand squeezed around his thigh. 

"Hyung..." Mingyu lifted his head, his lips dangerously close to Wonwoo's pulse point. 

Mingyu's lips finally touched Wonwoo's touch starved skin and Wonwoo let out an audible sigh. 

"Truth is...I kind of asked Hoshi Hyung to take everyone out. I wanted to spend some time alone with you" He nuzzled into Wonwoo's neck, his hand sliding up Wonwoo's. 

"Is that so?" Wonwoo didn't mean to sound so weak but Mingyu's entire presence was too much for him.

"Mhm" Mingyu hummed against his skin. His tongue darted out to lick at the shell of his ear and his hand gently turned Wonwoo's head to face him. 

"Beautiful" he muttered as his eyes shifted over Wonwoo's face. He was blushing red, breath heavy, eyes blown. 

And he finally crashed his lips against Wonwoo's. Wonwoo stifled a moan, loding balance. Their bodies tumbled onto the couch, with Mingyu laying in between his legs, hips tightly joined together. 

Wonwoo let himself get carried away. He wrapped his arms around Mingyu's neck, biting on Mingyu's lower lip, begging for entry. Mingyu parted his lips and Wonwoo's tongue penetrated his wet mouth, dancing along Mingyu's languidly. 

Mingyu groaned when Wonwoo's fingers clutched at his hair in a desperate attempt to pull the younger closer. 

Their lips and tongues moved against each other, their teeth colliding. Mingyu sucked on Wonwoo's lower lip and the elder let out a rather lewd moan, his body arching. 

"Fuck, you sound so good. Wanna hear more" Mingyu growled, attacking his lover's neck. His hands slid up his shirt, finding his nipples and Wonwoo gasped loudly. 

The buds reacted to the touch, perking up under Mingyu's thumbs as he continued nibbling at his neck, now moving down to his exposed collarbones. Wonwoo's vision blurred, his fingers carding through Mingyu's hair, guiding him to the places he wanted him to be. 

His mouth let out involuntary whines and whimpers everytime Mingyu's teeth grazed his skin. 

Mingyu halted his assault on Wonwoo's neck and slithered down his body. He lifted Wonwoo's shirt and it bunched around his neck, finally exposing the swollen almost red buds. Mingyu salivated at the sight before him. 

Wonwoo was beneath him, completely submissive. His pert nipples glowed red from all the fondling, his eyes moist with lust and want. 

"Mingyu" he whined, his body squirming. 

Mingyu bit back a growl and dove down to capture those rosy buds between his lips. 

Wonwoo's back arched deliciously and he mewled as Mingyu continued licking, biting and sucking his nipples. Wonwoo fisted his hair as Mingyu pulled the nipple with his teeth while his free hand pinched the other. 

"You're so sensitive, Hyung. It's so sexy, Fuck" Mingyu lapped his tongue around his nipple and Wonwoo whimpered at the praise. 

Mingyu's ministrations were driving him crazy. And when he felt Mingyu palm his erection through his pants, his eyes almost rolled go the back of his head. 

His hips enthusiastically bucked up into Mingyu's palm, urging the other to massage it further. 

Mingyu growled again. He forced himself to break away from those delicious buds and crashed his lips with Wonwoo's while his hand finally slid into Wonwoo's pants. Wonwoo tensed, his eyes shooting open but as Mingyus's fingers worked their way around, Wonwoo relaxed. 

They kissed each other passionately as Wonwoo's fingers dug into the fabric of Mingyu's shirt. Mingyu's rough hands felt heavenly against his hot cock. 

But Wonwoo could also feel Mingyu's hard on. So he daringly cupped the bulge, making Mingyu yelp. He pulled back. 

"You too...I want you to feel good too" Wonwoo breathed against his cheek as Mingyu bit his lip. 

"Fuck alright" he pulled his pants down and his huge cock sprang up. Wonwoo mewled at the sight of it, shivers running down his spine as Mingyu aligned it with his red hot one. Their hands wrapped around it, now pumping the pair of cocks. 

"Fuch you're so fucking sexy Hyung. How do you feel? Does it feel good?" he breathed on his ear as Wonwoo whimpered in response. 

"Good...so good Mingyu..." 

It was embarassing. Dirty talk embarrassed him. But his body was too responsive to it. It complied with Mingyu said. 

Wo woo thrust his hips into the tunnel of their hands and Mingyu took it as a cue to move his hands faster. Wonwoo moaned, sweat trickling down their bodies. 

"Close...I'm so close.." Wonwoo panted as Mingyu assaulted his neck with kisses again, careful not to mark him. 

"Fuck me too," he replied, picking up the pace as Wonwoo trembled under him. 

"Fuck...Fuck....come for me. Come for me, baby" Mingyu said and with that, Wonwoo came undone, his mouth hanging open in a silent open, his back arching and his head lolled back onto the handrest.

Watching Wonwoo twitch beneath him was enough to send Mingyu over the edge and he released into their palms, white strings joining Wonwoo's load on his abdomen. 

Mingyu breathed heavily, finally collapsing onto his Hyung. He peppered kisses onto his lover's face as Wonwoo panted, still recovering from that high. But it looked like Mingyu didn't want to stop. His hand began pulling Wonwoo's pants down when the sound of the lock twisting and door opening in the distance alarmed them. 

Wonwoo kicked Mingyu and the poor boy landed a few feet away from him. Watching Wonwoo pull down his shirt and pull up his pant combined with the sound of footsteps in the hallway, Mingyu pieced things together and covered himself up. 

Jun and Minghao walked in. 

"Woozi Hyung wanted the keys to the studio so we came to pick it up" Minghao said as Jun jogged up the stairs to fetch the keys. 

Mingyu had stood up before they came and was pretending to drink water. He nodded and glanced at Wonwoo who was blushing furiously. 

Minghao noticed the obvious tension in the room and eyed Mingyu suspiciously. But the latter simply shrugged. Jun came down with the keys and they walked out, Minghao still eyeing the two. 

Mingyu exhaled. 

He glanced at Wonwoo again. But before he could say anything, Wonwoo stood up, startling Mingyu. 

"I...I want to take a bath!" He said and stormed off. Mingyu sighed but the elder's voice spoke up from the hallway. 

"Next time.." It looked like he wanted to say more but shied away. Mingyu understood anyway and shot him a satisfied smile. Wonwoo hurried away, his face burning. 

Mingyu smiled, unable to hold back his happiness. 

_Next time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/jkkittae?s=09) because I'll be starting [this au](https://twitter.com/jkkittae/status/1289240730842497025?s=19) there. 
> 
> Or you can leave a message on my [curiouscat :)](https://curiouscat.me/Kittaek?t=1582220781)
> 
> I mostly write [taekook aus](https://twitter.com/jkkittae/status/1292425426095095808?s=19) so you can check them out:)

After being interrupted last night, Mingyu hadn't found the opportunity to talk to Wonwoo _, again_. It was kind of awkward this time around. They'd touched each other's dicks after all. 

Wonwoo was taking too long in the shower so when Mingyu went to check up on him, he found the man dozing off in the bath tub. 

Mingyu chuckled at the sight before him. He tried waking him up, not before taking a whole lot of pictures of his lover, but to no avail. Wonwoo simply grunted. 

So Mingyu lifted him up, wrapped him in a towel and laid him on the bed in their shared room. He dried his Hyung and dressed him up in his pajamas, careful not to look at or touch anything unnecessary and put him to bed. 

Mingyu decided to call it a night too. He wanted to give Wonwoo some space because of what had happened so he slept in his own bed that night. Surprisingly, around midnight, Mingyu felt shuffling beside him. 

It was Wonwoo who was curled up into his side, nuzzling into his neck. 

"Hyung" Mingyu's raspy voice called but the elder just clicked his tongue and moved closer. 

"I'm cold Gyu-ah" he said sleepily and Mingyu smiled. 

He turned to him and wrapped him in his arms, his chin resting on top of his head. 

They fell asleep like that.

But the next morning was... uneventful. Shockingly, Wonwoo got up before Mingyu and got dressed. Mingyu opened his eyes to an empty bed. It pained him a little bit he didn't mind. 

He joined Wonwoo and the others for breakfast. After that, they got busy with practice and recording and Mingyu had no time to talk to Wonwoo. He waited for lunch, but right now, Wonwoo was no where to be seen. 

He texted him but the boy hadn't answered. 

That's how Mingyu wound up at Jun's room. He would definitely know of Wonwoo's location. 

"Jeonghan Hyung dragged him out to eat somewhere" Minghao answered as he lay on Jun's lap. Jun nodded in agreement. 

_That's weird. Why did Jeonghan Hyung do that? But again, a lot of things he does are questionable_

"I see. Thanks guys" Mingyu was about to leave the room when Minghao stopped him. 

"Have sex in your own bedroom next time" Mingyu paused. 

"So you noticed, huh?" Mingyu turned to face the duo, embarrassed. They nodded and Mingyu's shoulders slumped. 

"Of course you did" he grunted. After a moment of silence, Jun spoke up.

"So did y'all do it? You guys weren't in the living room by the time we came back" 

"No ugh. After you guys interrupted us, we couldn't. Wonwoo Hyung fell asleep after that" Mingyu rubbed his face, frustrated. 

"Oof. Must be rough. Can't relate" Jun smirked and placed a kiss on Minghao's head, making the younger blush and Mingyu roll his eyes. 

"Whatever. Wonwoo Hyung is finally willing to move ahead after a whole year being in a relationship. I'm happy! But I guess I couldn't contain my excitement and scared him off. Now I don't know what to do" he said as Minghao pursed his lips, processing the information.

"Well if he's made it clear that he wants to do it, I don't think he's scared. Maybe he's just overwhelmed. Try taking things slow next time you're at it. Gently, slowly. Then he'll feel comfortable and confident with you" Minghao explained and Mingyu gaped. 

"Wow Myungho I didn't know you were this good at advice" Mingyu exclaimed and Hao rolled his eyes.

"It's not me though. Jeonghan Hyung told Jun this when we first started dating" he glanced at his lover, smiling. 

Jun mirrored his smile, "Jeonghan Hyung might seem like he doesn't care but he's very good at giving people advices" 

Mingyu nodded, "Next time I'll go to him then," he joked and Minghao snorted.

"You won't hear the end of it though" Jun remarked. 

Mingyu laughed. 

"Yeah that's for sure"

  
\---

  
"So..." Jeonghan began.

  
"So.." Wonwoo really didn't want to talk about it but it looked like Jeonghan wasn't going to drop it. 

"Did you have sex?" There it is. 

Wonwoo cleared his throat but he knew his ears had turned red. 

"No" he replied and continued eating his pasta. Jeonghan narrowed his eyes at him in annoyance.

"And to think I treated you to some high quality pasta just for you to say nothing happened. I was hoping for some details Wonwoo!" he said and Wonwoo almost choked. 

"Details? I wouldn't have given you the details even if it had happened!" he protested and Jeonghan huffed, digging his fork into his pasta.

"Whatever. I'm disappointed Wonwoo. I gave you the perfect opportunity and you show up with no results" Jeonghan sighed and Wonwoo glanced up at him. 

He had to admit it. Somehow convincing 11 members to go leave them alone must've been really hard. He felt guilty now. 

"Well ...in my defense, Jun and Minghao interrupted us when we were uh...y'know.." Wonwoo blushed. 

Jeonghan's eyes gleamed, a teasing smile adorning his handsome face. His eyebrows wriggled, urging Wonwoo on. 

"So you /did/ do something, huh?" 

"..."

"Kinky. It's sad that you got interrupted though. I couldn't keep an eye on all of them, sorry. There's literally 10 of them" Jeonghan said, taking a bite. 

Wonwoo nodded. 

"You could've kept an eye on five and asked Coups Hyung or Joshua Hyung to do the rest" Wonwoo teasedd, earning a glare from the elder. 

He chuckled as the elder sighed. 

"So how was it? Were you scared? Did it feel good?" Jeonghan persisted and Wonwoo gave up. 

"It wasn't much. We just....touched a little and didn't go any further than that. But it was....good..." Wonwoo trailed off, his skin burning red. 

Jeonghan smirked. He leaned forward and ruffled his dongsaeng's hair. 

"You'll get there" he assured and Wonwoo hoped for the same. 

  
\--

  
Mingyu's ears perked when he heard a familiar voice from the hallway outside his room. It was Wonwoo.

The door opened and in walked Wonwoo, carrying a cover and his phone. Upon noticing Mingyu, he smiled. 

"Hey Gyu" he said as he put his stuff down at the table. Mingyu's legs moved and he trapped Wonwoo in a tight hug from behind. 

Wonwoo gasped but relaxed even he felt Mingyu's forehead on his shoulder.

"Where were you the whole day?" he whined and Wonwoo let out a breathy chuckle. 

He patted Mingyu's head, "I went out to eat lunch with Jeonghan Hyung but he dragged me around the city and confiscated my phone. It was fun though" 

Mingyu pouted. 

"I'm jealous of Hyung. He took my boyfriend on a date!" 

Wonwoo laughed.

"Next time we can go together. The restaurant Hyung showed me was nice," Wonwoo said as he checked the contents inside. But it looked like Mingyu had other plans. 

"Next time?" Mingyu's voice was suddenly right by his ear and Wonwoo jumped. 

He gulped audibly when he felt Mingyu's hot breath against his ear. Wonwoo finally understood what Mingyu was implying. He shuddered, thinking about what was going to happen now.

He met Mingyu's lips trace the expanse of his neck, his lips brushing past every sensitive spot, making Wonwoo exhale. 

"Hyung, can I mark you?" Mingyu's low voice rang in his ears. He felt strong hands rest on his waist, as if waiting for permission. 

Mingyu continued pressing open mouthed kisses on his neck. Wonwoo sighed. 

He turned on his heels and Mingyu captured his lips in a heated kiss. 

"You taste like Strawberries" Mingyu observed as he licked into Wonwoo's mouth enthusiastically. 

"We had some...ice cream...so I..." Wonwoo breathed in the middle of kisses but it was hard to continue. He knew Mingyu got the gist of it. 

Mingyu's hands slipped past his shirt, now sliding up and down his sides, grasping at the skin everytime Wonwoo's tongue moved along his. Wonwoo's hands rest on his broad shoulders, holding onto his lover desperately.

Mingyu broke the kiss and latched his lips to his nape again. He asked the same question. 

"Hyung please. Can I mark you? Just this once. Please Wonwoo Hyung. Please baby" He pleaded as his lips trailed wet kisses on his neck. Wonwoo's hand came to his head, his fingers carding through his hair as he tilted his head to give Mingyu more access to the delicious skin. 

He moaned, knees buckling. Mingyu's hands suddenly left his heated skin, making Wonwoo whimper. But they hooked under his thighs and lifted him, placing him on the table beside the bags. Wonwoo yelped, suddenly grabbing onto him but Mingyu steadied them.

Mingyu kissed him senseless. Wonwoo's lips felt sore and numb but the pleasure didn't stop. Mingyu's lips felt so fucking amazing on his skin and Wonwoo didn't want anything to stop him. 

"Please..baby...I want to mark you up. Show every one you're mine. Mine only.." Mingyu said one last time.

"O-Okay, fuck" Wonwoo didn't mean for it to come out as a whisper but he couldn't help it. 

With Wonwoo's consent, Mingyu's teeth sunk into his skin and Wonwoo mewled, his body tightening around Mingyu's. Mingyu placed himself between Wonwoo's parted legs and Wonwoo immediately locked his legs around him.

What came next was a continuous assault by Mingyu's teeth and lips on Wonwoo's skin. Wonwoo elicited small sounds, urging Mingyu on. Within on time, his skin was littered with possesive hickeys. 

Mingyu's hands grabbed the hem of his sweater and raised it, urging Wonwoo to undress. Wonwoo raised his hands and Mingyu slid the sweater off his body. His hands unbuttoned his shirt and as the skin exposed itself inch by inch, he placed kisses on everything he could. That's how he finally reached Wonwoo's hardened nipples. 

His hot breath on the buds made Wonwoo twitch. He carefully licked one and then began sucking on it, earning delicious moans from the boy. 

The other nipple wasn't neglected either. Mingyu thumbed it and then rolled it between his fingers, making Wonwoo throw his head back, biting his lip. 

"Mingyu...please.."he pleaded, asking to move on. 

Mingyu bit his chest, effectively leaving a mark around his nipple and Wonwoo groaned. 

"You know Hyung," he attached his lips onto the next nipple, "you have a deep voice but at times like these, it becomes higher and I find that incredibly sexy" Mingyu sucked on the stub and Wonwoo whimpered.

_Hyung likes to be praised_

"Shut up" it came out weak and Mingyu smirked. He stood up and joined his lips with Wonwoo's again. 

Wonwoo wasn't frail, not at all. He wasn't light either. But Mingyu had no problem lifting him up and placing him on the bed. Mingyu's strength only turned him on further.

_So strong_

Mingyu pulled back to look at Wonwoo splayed under him. 

Hair mused, lips swollen, his nipples glowing red and his gorgeous skin glistening with sweat. 

"So pretty" he blurted and noticed Wonwoo's hard cock twitch at the compliment. He smirked and dove to place kisses on his chest. 

He trailed kisses furn his chest to his tummy, kissing his belly button and blowing raspberries, making Wonwoo giggle. But his giggles died down when Mingyu paused over his hard on and glanced at him. 

Before Wonwoo could say anything, Mingyu unbuttoned his pants. Wonwoo raised his hips shyly, allowing Mingyu to get the pants off his slender legs. He did the same with his underwear and paused to look at Wonwoo. 

He had turned his head away, blush creeping up his ears, his legs clasped together and his hands covering his leaking cock. 

_How can someone be so cute and sexy at the same time?_

His hands came to rest on his pillowy thighs and parted them. Wonwoo resisted initially, embarrassed, but let Mingyu part them anyway. He covered his face with his hands as Mingyu separated his legs completely, resting them on either side of his waist. 

Through the gap in his fingers, Wonwoo noticed Mingyu's eyes darken. And before he could speak, Mingyu leaped down and wrapped his lips around Wonwoo's length. 

He threw his head back in a moan when he felt the warmth of Mingyu's mouth enveloping him. 

Mingyu sucked on it, making every strand on Wonwoo's body stand. Mingyu continued sucking and licking, and when his tongue grazed _that_ one vein, Wonwoo let out a rather obscene mewl. 

It only urged Mingyu on and he took his length in deeper as Wonwoo's leg wrapped around his head and shoulders, his fingers grabbing his hair. Wonwoo's eyes were moist with pleasure His mouth hung open as Mingyu worked his magic on his member. 

"Gyu...Gyu....good...so good....there..." was all he could say as Mingyu's teeth grazed against his length, making Wonwoo go absolutely crazy. 

"I'm coming...so close..." he warned but Mingyu continued. With a single suck to the tip, Wonwoo came undone, back arching, not before pulling Mingyu off his member. His cum splattered on Mingyu's handsome face. 

Wonwoo came down from the high and looked at Mingyu. He panicked and yanked Mingyu close. He grabbed the tissues and cleaned his face frantically as Mingyu laughed. 

Once he was clean, Wonwoo threw rhe tissues and cupped Mingyu's cheeks, inspecting it for anymore fluids. He sighed and finally looked into his eyes. 

Mingyu's eyes held lust mixed with fondness and it melted Wonwoo. He kissed him again, tasting himself on Mingyu's lips. It made his cock twitch again. 

They got lost kissing each other languidly, hands roaming each other's body. 

Mingyu came to lie between his lover's legs, grinding onto him sensually as Wonwoo moaned into his mouth. 

"Fuck Gyu..." 

"You're so sexy Hyung...I really want to fuck you" Mingyu confessed in between kisses and Wonwoo shuddered at the thought. Mingyu inside him, making a mess of him.

As Mingyu trailed kisses down his jaw, a phone rang. 

And it kept ringing. 

"Gyu your phone --Ah!" Mingyu bit him.

"Don't mind it. It's not important" Mingyu nuzzled into his neck, grabbing his hips and pulling him close. 

But the phone didn't stop ringing. 

"Gyu..it could be important" Wonwoo sighed, barely keeping his composure. 

The phone continued ringing and Mingyu finally peeled himself off Wonwoo and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" he tried to not sound upset. Mingyu's eyes widened and he sat up. Wonwoo followed, noticing the concern on Mingyu's face. 

"Ok I'll be right there" he said, running his hand through his hair. He cut the call. 

"Hyung it's MinSeo. Mom took her to the hospital" he said, his voice breaking. Wonwoo wrapped him in an embrace as Mingyu took heavy breaths.

Wonwoo's heart sank. Mingyu loved his family alot. He couldn't bear anything happening to them. It would shatter him. 

"It's okay! It'll be okay. Let's go see her" Wonwoo said and Mingyu pulled back. 

"No! No. I'll go. It'll probably be a few days. You can't miss practice and other activities. I'll talk to Manager Hyung" Mingyu said as he stood up and grabbed a bag from the cupboard. Wonwoo tried protesting but he knew Mingyu wouldn't listen anyway. So be closed his mouth and got dressed as Mingyu stuffed some clothes into his bag. 

Wonwoo fetched a damp paper towel from the washroom and wiped Mingyu's face with it.

"What are you doing?" Mingyu asked as he zipped the bag up.

"You had...cum on your face" Wonwoo blushed and Mingyu smiled. He kissed Wonwoo.

"And go rinse your mouth too," he ordered and Mingyu obliged. After coming out of the washroom, the two walked to the front door. They passed Dokyeom in the hallway who looked like he wanted to ask some questions. But Wonwoo assured him he would tell him later. 

As they waited for the Manager to show up, Mingyu held Wonwoo's hand. He kissed it. 

"I'm sorry. I'll be a few days. Don't get lonely, kay?" he said and Wonwoo smiled. 

"I won't get lonely don't worry. And it's only a few days. You have to be there for your family," Wonwoo saw the car approaching, "Go now" he said and Mingyu nodded. He pressed a final kiss to his forehead and jogged to the car. 

Wonwoo waved him bye as the younger got into the car. With a smile, Mingyu left.

Wonwoo sighed.

_Of course I'm going to be lonely. Who am I kidding? Come back soon Mingyu-ah_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will take a while :( but not too long! It will be uploaded before the end of this week<3 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments :):)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!  
> This fic was super fun to write!! I hope I can come out with more fics and ideas🥺🥺  
> I hope you look forward to my works too! At the bottom I've linked my Twitter and another Meanie au that I will be starting soon:):)
> 
> I write Taekook fics too so Armycarats follow me:):):)

"Wonwoo I have to remind you that this is my room and Minghao's coming over later to fuck so --"

"Yes! I know! I'll be gone when he comes! You don't have to remind me every 5 minutes" Wonwoo grumbled. 

He heard Jun sigh, "I never expected you to sulk this much in Mingyu's absence" 

"Well I didn't expect it either," he confessed and buried his face into the pillow. He continued after a moment. 

"His sister's alright. It was appendicitis. But he's staying back with his family because it's long overdue. And I don't really blame him" Wonwoo said.

"You should be happy for him, Won" 

"I am! I just...miss him more because....it's our One Year Anniversary tomorrow" 

Jun gasped. "Tomorrow?? Damn! But I thought you didn't care about such things Won" 

"Mingyu cares. So I want to make him happy. We had a one month anniversary, three months anniversary and six month anniversary. Now I've taken a liking to it," he explained and Jun smiled. 

"Mingyu really has that effect on you, huh?" 

Wonwoo blushed, frowning. He nodded and Jun cooed.

"Wonwoo you're so friggin cute" he praised and Wonwoo threw a pillow at him. 

"Shut up" Wonwoo heard footsteps, "Myungho is here. I'll take my leave" he stood up and opened the door to Minghao. 

"Hey Hyung" Minghao greeted before walking to Jun and settling in his arms. The two smiled at each other sweetly.

Wonwoo smiled. 

_Great. I miss Mingyu even more now._

\--

Today is their One Year Anniversary. But Mingyu couldn't be here. And that's okay because he needs to be there for his family. 

Wonwoo knows he's been sulking but he doesn't need to be babied around by his members for that. Especially the younger ones. Only Mingyu is allowed to baby him. 

Hoshi cuddled him awake this morning. Which was unfortunate because he saw Wonwoo sleeping on Mingyu's bed in Mingyu's clothes. It was awkward but Hoshi thankfully decided not to say anything about it. 

Then Jun and Minghao fixed him up with some breakfast. Toast wasn't much but it was still a sweet gesture that Wonwoo enjoyed. 

Dokyeom serenaded him alongside Joshua's guitar and it was the single most hilarious thing ever because Joshua kept interrupting his ballad with 'Sunday Morning'

He even met with Woozi today to record his part of the song and the younger was strangely patient this time round.

Seungkwan, Vernon and Chan asked him to accompany them to the convenience store. The maknaes are a lively bunch and spending time with them is delightful. 

Lastly, Jeonghan and Scoups invited him for lunch. After he reluctantly agreed, he had to endure the two being lovey dovey right in front of him. They couldn't keep their hands off each other so Wonwoo quickly finished his meal and excused himself. 

"I have some work Hyung, I'll catch up with you two at home" he said and after his Hyung's agreed, he left. 

He roamed the streets in a daze, alone with his thoughts. 

He had talked to Mingyu a few times over the past few days but the boy was preoccupied with family matters. 

Wonwoo was busy with his work too. He used the time to edit some videos and to record some songs.

It was productive but he felt empty. 

He realised that this is the first time they've been apart for this long since they began dating. Wonwoo sighed as he reached Han River. 

He sat down on the bench and smiled at the fact that he had somehow wound up at the place they'd first confessed to each other. 

With a beautiful sky and the calming river, Wonwoo felt at peace. 

He cozied up into his jacket and closed his eyes. 

He sat there, silent and peaceful. 

\--

He dragged his feet back home. It wasn't safe to stay out this late. So as much as he liked the river, he had to come back. 

As he approached the dorm, he saw a few cars pass him by but he paid no attention to them. 

He sent inside the building, finally feeling the warmth and removed his coat. 

"I'm home" he said absent-mindedly and walked to the living room. 

"Welcome back" he heard and paused. 

His ears perked and he looked upto see the all too familiar face standing a few feet away from him. 

His breath hitched as he finally locked eyes with Mingyu. 

"You... you're here..." he said, taking baby steps towards his lover. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. 

Before Mingyu could answer, Minghao spoke up.

"His mom sent him back because he was sulking too much" Everyone laughed as Mingyu pouted. 

"Don't worry Wonwoo was sulking too. A little too much actually" Jeonghan chimed in and Mingyu smiled, astonished. 

"Really? Hyung you--" 

Wonwoo crashed their lips together, not minding the audience they had. Mingyu was surprised but kissed him back anyway, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's waist. 

Wonwoo heard a few whistles, most likely from Jun and Jeonghan and something about 'there are kids here!' and finally pulled back with a chu. 

Mingyu didn't open his eyes, still revelling in the feeling of Wonwoo's lips on him. And before he could, Wonwoo dragged him upstairs.

"Nobody call us or come to the floor. Share rooms with others if you have to. Good night!" Wonwoo announced boldly and everyone gaped. 

As they walked up the stairs, he heard a 'there won't be much sleeping though' and blushed. 

Once he reached their room, Wonwoo's confidence disappeared and he let go of Mingyu's hand. 

He turned away from him, his heart beating out of his chest. 

_Since when was I so brave?!_  
_Did I look desperate?_  
_This is so embarrassing_!

As his mind flooded with such thoughts, he felt Mingyu's arms creep up around his waist. He felt Mingyu's sturdy chest pressing against his back, his chin resting on his shoulder.

"Happy Anniversary Hyung" Mingyu said and Wonwoo let out a staggered sigh. He put his arms on Mingyu's and tilted his head back, leaning onto Mingyu. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here" Mingyu said and Wonwoo shushed him. 

"It's okay. You had to be with your family. Anniversaries aren't that important" he said, closing his eyes as Mingyu left innocent kissed on his neck.

"Right. But I wanted to spend today with you" He groaned and Wonwoo smiled. He turned in his place, facing his boyfriend. 

He caressed his face, finally looking at Mingyu's face, taking in all the features. 

"You're here now" his voice came out as a whisper, his eyes shifting to Mingyu's lips. 

"I am. I missed you Hyung" Mingyu's voice was dangerously low and it sent shivers down Wonwoo's spine. Mingyu leaned closer, his nose hitting Wonwoo's. 

Wonwoo smiled and closed his eyes as Mingyu's hot breath fanned across his lips. Gently, he closed the distance between them. 

It was short and sweet and it reminded Wonwoo of their first kiss. 

"I missed you too," he said and pecked his lips again. This time, he felt Mingyu's smile against his lips. 

They kissed again but it lost it's innocence pretty soon. Mingyu bit his lip, making Wonwoo gasp and allowing him entry into his mouth.

Mingyu's tongue danced with Wonwoo's, earning a moan from him. Mingyu sucked on his tongue and lips and Wonwoo melted into his embrace. His knees buckled and he struggled to hold on. He desperately grabbed Mingyu, his hands fisting the younger's shirt., twisting then everytime Mingyu's tongue grazed against his teeth. 

Mingyu's hands roamed his body. And when his palms daringly squeezed his butt, Wonwoo could do nothing but yelp and moan. 

Wonwoo continued kissing him as Mingyu's hands massaged his butt, pulling his cheeks apart and pressing a finger through the pants. 

And that effectively made Wonwoo mewl lewdly. They broke away and Mingyu kissed his neck, sucking and biting till Wonwoo was a. breathless mess in his arms. 

"Gyu" he breathed, rummaging his fingers through Mingyu's hair, the other digging into his shoulder, holding on for support as the younger continued his assault. 

His hips buckled and crashed against Mingyu's, their hardened cocks now rubbing against each other's. 

"Fuck..." Mingyu growled and sucked on Wonwoo's pulse point, making the elder let out a lewd whimper as he trembled. 

Wonwoo's mind was hazy, his vision blurry. Mingyu's always trying to make him feel good, but has Wonwoo ever returned the favour? 

With that in mind, Wonwoo musters up some strength and pushes Mingyu onto the bed. 

Mingyu shoots him a confused look, still dazed from their kiss as Wonwoo kneels in front of him, dangerously close to his member. 

"Hyung what--Ah!" Mingyu groaned, throwing his head back when Wonwoo palmed his bulge. Amused, Wonwoo tried again and earned a satisfied grunt from Mingyu. Mingyu was staring at him, licking his lips and eyes blown. 

Wonwoo gulped.

He unzipped his pants and saw his cum stained underpants. He pulled the waistband down and Mingyu's member sprang up.

Wonwoo gasped at the sight. 

Mingyu's cock was thick, veiny and long. It was twitching and rock hard as beads of precum trickled down it's length. 

Wonwoo inhaled and glanced at Mingyu. His piercing gaze was somehow urging him to go on. With that, Wonwoo leaned down. 

His hot breath hit his cock and Mingyu bit back a moan. Mingyu couldn't believe Wonwoo was doing this. He never took him as the type to initiate. But he had surprised him enough today, with the public kiss and all. It turned Mingyu on so much.

Wonwoo's lips finally reached his member, kissing along the shaft. Mingyu hissed when Wonwoo's tongue replaced his lips. Kitten licks across his member. 

Wonwoo kissed the tip and glanced up at Mingyu. Mingyu raised a confused eyebrow but when Wonwoo's lips parted and he took the tip in, Mingyu threw his head back, fingers coming to grasp at his hair. 

Wonwoo's mouth was hot and wet and it was driving Mingyu crazy. He had imagined this scenario so many times but the pleasure could never have amounted to what he was feelin right now. 

Wonwoo's mouth soon engulfed his whole member, tears pooling in his eyes as he sucked on it like a popsicle, trying to remember how Mingyu did it for him. 

The thought that this huge member was going to be inside him soon was turning Wonwoo on, his own dick hardening. 

"Fuck I'm close Hyung. Fuck you look so pretty like this. So pretty just for me" He pet his head, hips bucking up into Wonwoo's mouth involuntarily as Wonwoo let out incoherent whines around him. 

Mingyu let out a string of moans and groans as Wonwoo bobbed his head up and down the shaft. And when Wonwoo's tongue grazed past the slit, Mingyu felt his orgasm approaching. Wonwoo's hands massaged the base and cupped Mingyu's balls, making the younger's head float. 

_Where did he learn all of this from?_

"Fuck. Fuck! I'm coming. Pull away" he pleaded but Wonwoo didn't comply and continued sucking him off. Within a second, Mingyu climaxed, right into his mouth, his fingers fisting Wonwoo's soft hair roughly. 

Wonwoo moaned and pulled away with a 'pop' and glanced up at Mingyu. 

Mingyu, coming to his senses, forwarded his hands to Wonwoo's mouth. 

"Quick spit it out!" he said but Wonwoo looked straight into his eyes and gulped.

Mingyu snapped. He yanked Wonwoo onto his lap and kissed him senseless. 

Their open mouthed kisses sent shivers down their spines and Wonwoo daringly ground onto Mingyu's cock, his cock hardening almost instantly at the gesture. 

Wonwoo's hips moved in rhythm with Mingyu's, whines falling off his delicious lips. 

"Fuck I'm not going to hold back today Hyung" Mingyu warned as Wonwoo discarded Mingyu's shirt. 

"Then don't" he said and Mingyu kissed him again. 

With their clothes lying in different places around the room and after an elaborate foreplay involving an assault on Wonwoo's nipples, chest and dick, Wonwoo's body now lay beneath Mingyu's, littered with bite marks and hickeys as his chest heaved, his skin glistening with sweat and his eyes moist with lust. 

Wonwoo looked so wonderfully wrecked, Mingyu's cock twitched. 

"Fuck so gorgeous" Mingyu said as he sat on his heels and pulled Wonwoo close, his legs over Mingyu's thighs. 

Wonwoo's body was laden with goosebumps. It reacted to the smallest touch and made Wonwoo whimper. 

Looking at Mingyu's naked body and sharp eyes, almost savage, Wonwoo couldnt help but gulp nervously. Mingyu looked like he wanted to devour him. 

"I'm gonna prep you now Hyung" Mingyu said as Wonwoo glanced up from his throbbing cock. He nodded and felt a finger graze past his hole. He also felt a cool liquid at his entrance. 

_It's lube_

He flinched but relaxed when Mingyu's lube slicked finger circled the entrance. Wonwoo sighed and Mingyu slowly pushed past his hole. 

Mingyu paused. There was no resistance at all and it was rather soft. 

He looked at Wonwoo who had turned his head away.

"Hyung did you touch yourself?" he asked. Wonwoo gasped but didn't respond. His ears grew red. After a moment, he nodded reluctantly. 

"Jeonghan Hyung said that it will hurt less if I prep myself beforehand so I..." he muttered and Mingyu growled at the thought. 

"So you what Hyung? Your hole is so soft, how long have you been doing this?" Mingyu's finger went inside, almost till the knuckle and Wonwoo gasped at the strange feeling. 

"Every day...since that night Seungkwan interrupted us....." he replied, embarrassed and Mingyu smirked.

"You're so hot Hyung" he kissed his neck, nipples and his chest. His finger slid in and out rather smoothly and Mingyu decided to add another finger. 

"Another finger Hyung" he warned as he his index finger slipped in. Wonwoo's dick twitched when Mingyu's thick fingers moved in and out rhythmically. And as time passed, a strange feeling of pleasure began to pool in the pits of his stomach. 

He had never felt pleasure when he had done it himself. But with Mingyu here, his mind was short-circuiting. 

It was tight around Mingyu's fingers but he was gradually loosening up. Small whines and whimpers escaped Wonwoo's lips but when Mingyu's fingers brushed against that one spot, Wonwoo's back arched beautifully and an obscene moan broke out, his eyes wide. 

Mingyu smirked. 

"Found it" Mingyu said and continued assaulting the same spot with his fingers, sending Wonwoo into override. Vulgar mewls escaped his lips as Wonwoo threw his head back. His fingers buried in the sheets, clutching them tight as Mingyu jabbed at that spot. 

Drool ran down his lips and tears down his eyes when Mingyu peppered his chest with open mouthed kisses. 

Mingyu continued this sweet torment and soon added another finger, frying Wonwoo's brain and clouding his senses. 

Wonwoo didn't know where to keep his hands and moved them around his own body, gripping and clutching everytime Mingyu pleasured him. At one point, he mindlessly began fucking himself on Mingyu's fingers. 

Who knew his butt would give him so much pleasure? 

After a while, when Wonwoo felt sufficiently loose, he weakly asked Mingyu to stop. 

Mingyu pulled out his slick fingers and the hole gaped. It made Mingyu drool. 

"Gyu...Gyu.." Wonwoo repeated as his hand palmed Mingyu's erection. 

"Fuck Hyung.." Mingyu growled and kissed Wonwoo senseless. He leaned over and grabbed the condoms from where he had retrieved the lube from earlier. 

When he had put Wonwoo to bed that one night, he had found lube and condoms stashed under some stationery. He remembers thinking about how prepared Wonwoo was back then. 

He bit the cover open as Wonwoo watched him slide it down his dick. Wonwoo ran his fingers down Mingyu's defined abs to his erection, pumping it a few times as Mingyu pulled him closer. 

"I'm going in Hyung .." he warned. Wonwoo felt Mingyu's thick head circling his entrance. 

_So big. How is going to fit?_

He nodded and Mingyu slowly pushed in. Wonwoo's breath hitched. Mingyu's cock was much thicker than his fingers. Wonwoo was being stretched out now as his length slid into him inch by inch. 

"Fuck you're so tight and hot baby" 

Tears trickled down his eyes as Wonwoo's mouth feel open with a mix of pain and pleasure. Mingyu was splitting him open with his monstrous cock. 

Noticing his distress, Mingyu paused and caressed his face, wiping the tears away. 

"Hyung... do you want me to stop? I'll stop. Don't cry. I don't like seeing you very" Mingyu peppered his face with gentle kisses as Wonwoo took deep breaths. 

"I'll pull out. Don't cry" Mingyu moved but Wonwoo locked his legs around his waist. He opened his eyes and leaned forward to kiss his gentle lover. 

The fact that Mingyu was willing to stop right here right now for him filled him with warmth. 

Wonwoo shook his head.

"Just give me a minute" he said and Mingyu nodded. His lips kissed his neck and his hands massaged his body, trying to distract Wonwoo from the pain. 

Mingyu was almost completely buried inside Wonwoo and his hips were itching to move. But he wasn't going to hurt his precious Wonwoo Hyung. 

He settled for biting his neck and kissing him languidly. Wonwoo's hands rest on his shoulders as he breathed. 

"Just like that Hyung. Follow my rhythm" Mingyu said, urging Wonwoo to breathe like him. With time, Wonwoo's breathing evened and was now completely in sync with Mingyu's.

They remained entangled together in comfortable silence. 

"Move.." Wonwoo whispered. 

"Hyung--"

"Move Mingyu...please...I want it...I want it so bad" Wonwoo licked his lips and Mingyu almost growled. 

"Fuck okay" he pulled out a little and slid back in, making Wonwoo gasp. 

It still hurt but not as much as before. So Wonwoo urged him on. 

Mingyu set an even pace. He slid in and out of his lover and little by little, he got to a point where he pulled out completely and rammed back in, making Wonwoo groan with satisfaction.

After a few awkward angles, Mingyu's cock slammed right into his prostrate and Wonwoo's back arched once again as his broken maon escaped his lips. Mingyu smirked. 

Pain forgotten and pleasure clouding his senses, Wonwoo helplessly and shamelessly mewled and moaned as Mingyu slammed into him repeatedly. 

He twisted the sheets underneath till his knuckles turned white and his toes curled in the air, his legs urging Mingyu to continue his assault. 

The room filled with the distinct scent of sex and the obscene sounds of skin slapping together and squelches from where they were connected. Their moans and groans resonated in the room, they didn't care about who could or could not hear them. Lost in each other's bodies, they continued with their activities. 

The neurons in Wonwoo's brain were firing at an alarming rate as Mingyu's thrusts became stronger and erratic. The mixture of long drawn out and small and quick thrusts had Wonwoo _screaming_ his lover's name in ecstasy. He didn't care if their members could hear him. All he cared about was Mingyu. 

With each thrust, Wonwoo went a little closer to the headstand. Mingyu pulled him back onto his cock every time he was too far. 

Wonwoo was crying in pleasure, his nails digging into the hot skin of Mingyu's broad back. 

Mingyu's hips rammed against his, his hand pumping Wonwoo's length, the other playing with his nipple as his teeth and lips attacked his neck and shoulders. Wonwoo couldn't think straight. All he could see, smell, hear and touch was Mingyu. Everything about Mingyu had engulfed him and it was overwhelming. 

Wonwoo's moans broke down into hiccups and whimpers as Mingyu went on ramming into him relentlessly. 

He saw stars with each thrust. He could hear how vulgar and lewd he sounded and it only pushed him towards the edge. 

"Baby...Fuck Wonwoo...baby you're so hot. You sound so sexy. So fucking sexy. Is my cock driving you crazy?" Mingyu praised and teased and Wonwoo responded with a nod or a filthy moan. 

His eyes were unfocused and his mind had turned to mush as Mingyu hooked his arms under thighs and placed his legs on his shoulders. It drove Mingyu deeper into Wonwoo and Wonwoo cried in pleasures.

"Gyu, Gyu, Gyu" he chanted, his mouth hanging open and head thrown back. 

"I'm here. Right here baby," Mingyu assured and Wonwoo absent minded nodded. 

"It's good. So good. Harder...Harder Gyu" he urged and Mingyu replied with strong thrusts. He pounded into his pulsating hole.

"Close! So close! Gyu...Gyu...I'm coming...I'm coming.." he panted and Mingyu growled.

"Fuck me too. Me too Hyung. Let's come together yeah....do you hear me? Together, I'm close" Mingyu licked fhe shell of his ear. Wonwoo seemed to have heard him and pulled him closer. 

Mingyu bent Wonwoo in half and he railed into him, hitting the right spot repeatedly. He leaned in for a kiss and with the last particularly strong thrust, Wonwoo was driven over the edge. 

He threw his head back in a staggered moan, his nails dragging down his back as white strings of cum splurted all over their chests and abdomens. He could see the stars behind his eyes. Wonwoo clenched around Mingyu's length and Mingyu followed. 

He released with a satisfied groan as Wonwoo's pulsating hole milked out every last bit of his cum. 

Mingyu immediately collapsed onto Wonwoo who wrapped his arms around him naturally. Wonwoo's body twitched sith sensitivity.

They took deep breaths, still in sync and Wonwoo wondered if they would always be in such a sync. Mingyu could feel Wonwoo's chest beating against his and smiled. 

"That was..." Mingyu began

"Yeah.."

"So fucking amazing!" Mingyu finished and Wonwoo smiled.

They stayed like that, in each other's arms when Mingyu finally gained some strength and pulled out. 

Wonwoo's hole gaped, twitching and clenching around nothing. 

He tossed the condom into the bin and almost stood up but Wonwoo stopped him. 

"Where are you going?" he asked, eyes hald lidded. 

"I'll get a towel and some water to clean you Hyung" he said but Wonwoo yanked him back onto the bed. 

"We can clean up tomorrow. Just stay with me, okay?" he said, snuggling into Mingyu's chest, almost purring. Mingyu smiled. 

He wrapped his arms around Wonwoo and pulled him close.

They remained silent for a while, catching their breaths. Their minds were still clouded and maybe that's why Mingyu let it slip. 

"I love you Wonwoo Hyung" he blurted and gasped. 

He stiffened. 

_Why did I just say that?! I ruined it! He's going to leave me!_

"I love you too Mingyu" Wonwoo's hoarse spoke up, surprising Mingyu. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to form words. But settled on locking him in a tight embrace, tears pooling in his eyes.

They didn't need words to convey their emotions anymore, their actions were enough. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo were in love.

\--

  
"Do you think they finally did it?" Jun asked, munchin on his breakfast as he eyed Mingyu and Wonwoo. A

Wonwoo had boldly announced that they were going to their room, everyone had promptly left the dorm and come back only after midnight. There was no way of knowing what happened last night. Maybe they got interrupted again or maybe they got cold feet.

Jeonghan hummed. 

"I think so. Wonwoo's wearing a neck and they're both literally glowing so I say they did. Plus, I haven't heard Wonwoo speak. Maybe his voice is hoarse"Jeonghan observed and Jun and Minghao gaped. 

"Damn Hyung. You're really observant!" Jun exclaimed and Jeonghan smirked, feeling smug. 

"We won't know for sure until they tell us though" Seungkwan chimed in, taking a bite of his toast. 

"Hm...let's see. Look he's walking this way. Quick Jun slap the back of his waist and see if he cries in pain" Jeonghan plotted, mischief evident in his eyes.

"No what--"

"Do it Jun--"

"No Hyung i--"

"Look he's here do it!" he warned and as Wonwoo passed by, Jun smacked the back of Wonwoo's waist and the boy yelped in pain, stumbling and landing on his knees. 

Wonwoo glared at them as Jun shrugged nervously, the others trying to hold back their laughter. Wonwoo's reaction was far too much for a simple smack. His back was probably sore from all the dicking.

"Whatever" Wonwoo's obviously hoarse voice said and he stood up and walked away. 

"Yup definitely did it. From what I can see, Wonwoo saw the stars yesterday" Jeonghan said and the others at the table snickered. 

Jeon Wonwoo was no longer a virgin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed, smut is not my first language 😔😔 But I tried! Also please ignore the typos. The writer is not dumb but is clumsy as hell.🙃
> 
> Kudos and comments encourage me alot🥺
> 
> Follow me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/jkkittae?s=09) because I'll be starting [this au](https://twitter.com/jkkittae/status/1289240730842497025?s=19) there. 
> 
> Or you can leave a message on my [curiouscat :)](https://curiouscat.me/Kittaek?t=1582220781)
> 
> I mostly write [taekook aus](https://twitter.com/jkkittae/status/1292425426095095808?s=19) so you can check them out:)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 4 chaptered fic so look forward to the next updates<3
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me motivated so don't forget to drop them :):)
> 
> See y'all in the next chapter:)


End file.
